Nana's Ferocious Farts
by Ultra Star
Summary: Nana has a problem that's doing some major damage to Smash Town. Only one mushroom boy is brave enough to try and stop the madness.


_**I decided to make a few edits to this story. Hope you'll still enjoy! Remember, it's based off of the story "Nana's Farting Problem".**_

_**Nana Ferocious Farts!**_

Toad, our favorite mushroom retainer, was in his room of a hotel made for all newcomers for the fourth tournament which was called Revolutionary Class. He was lying on his top bunk bed while wearing his blue shirt, red vest and white shorts that reached below his knees along with blue wristbands. He lied on top of the blue blanket and rested his mushroom shaped head on the red pillow. He didn't feel like doing anything right now and just wanted to relax. Soon, he heard a faint shout quickly getting louder until he heard a very loud crash and saw Pit who flew through the wall of Toad's room and slammed into the other wall. Toad just stared at Pit for a minute since he was in full shock. Toad then jumped off the bed, put on his brown sneakers and looked through the angel-shaped hole seeing confused looks of King K. Rool, Tetra, Knuckles, and Lyn all wondering the same thing as Toad.

"_What the hell just happen?"_ They all thought. Toad turned to Pit who was moaning and groaning while getting up.

"Pit, there's a new invention called a door that you really must try," He said.

"Well, excuuuuse me, princess!" Pit taunted.

"THAT'S MY LINE!" Link shouted somewhere in the distance.

"Why'd you come crashing through all these walls?" Toad asked tapping his foot in frustration. Soon, someone was knocking at his door. Toad walked over, but Pit grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't open that door!" he warned.

"Why?"

"Because there is something behind that door that has the potential to KILL US ALL!" He said dramatically waving his arms around like an idiot, but Toad was unimpressed as he broke from Pit's grip and opened the door.

"NOOOOO!" Pit said in slow-motion stretching his arm out for added effect. He continued this until Toad slapped him.

"Shut up! It's only Nana!" He said showing the younger, but more mature ice climber in. She was wearing her pink shirt and pink sweats with white tennis shoes. Her brown hair made into a ponytail.

"THAT'S WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Pit screamed waving his arm dramatically again backing up to the window.

"_What_ are you talking about?" Toad asked not amused. Nana tapped his shoulder.

"Toad, buddy I think I have a problem,"

"And what's that?" Nana sat on the bottom bunk and Toad sat on the top.

"Well, I really don't know how it happened but..." Nana paused trying to think of what to say. Toad waited for Nana to continue but after a minute he asked.

"But what?"

"It's a little embarrassing," She said quietly but Toad still managed to hear.

"You can tell me. You know I can keep a secret," Nana began to feel pressure in the lower section of her stomach; she knew what was coming.

"Well...I think it'd be better to show you," She said hopping off the bed and walked to the center of the room. Pit began to panic since Nana was facing away from him.

"Oh please not again!" Pit prayed. Nana shut her eyes and bent over and Pit tried to desperately open the window but it was no use.

Nana released a powerful blast of gas that basically sent Pit flying out the room and land on top of Yoshi. Yoshi glared at Pit with intense anger in his eyes.

"What'd I do?" Yoshi pointed at a mess of frosting and cake.

"Lyn made me make that cake for Ike's birthday. She's gonna kill me! SO I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Yoshi said chasing after the angel boy.

"You see? My farts are so powerful they've become dangerous! Plus, I can't control them _and_ they come frequently!" Nana said panicked.

"I think that would be an excellent Final Smash Nana. That makes Super Sonic look as weak as Peach Blossom!" Toad joked receiving a punch in the arm and she grabbed his collar and rapidly shook him.

"This is serious! I don't know what to do! Listen, you're a smart kid and we're friends so HELP ME!" Toad grabbed Nana's hands and gently removed them from his orange vest.

"Nana, don't worry. I'll help you. You can count on me," He received a hug from the younger Ice Climber. During this Pit was able to fly back to the window.

"Shoo! I escaped that crazy dinosaur!" Pit said relieved.

"Oh thank-you! Toad, you're such a great friend!" She accidentally released another blast of gas which made Pit fall out again into Yoshi's clutches.

"CURSES!" Pit screamed as fleeing from Yoshi.

"VENGEANCE!" Yoshi screamed giving chase.

"Let's go to the Cake Kingdom! I'm craving something sweet!" Toad said and Nana nodded.

"Race ya there!" Nana challenged and dashed outside laughing with Toad following. Nana and Toad down the sidewalk towards the Cake Kingdom since it was only a block away, but they nearly crashed into Dedede.

"HEY! WATCH IT HEDGEHOG!" King Dedede screamed almost dropping his triple chocolate cake. They also almost hit Donkey Kong who protected his banana ice cream cake.

"SONIC!" He yelled. As they turned the corner they almost hit Zelda and Samus who had two boxes of cupcakes. Zelda accidentally threw them in the sky, but Samus was able to catch them.

"SONIC!" Zelda whined.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Samus shouted. Toad made it first and opened the door for Nana.

"After you slowpoke," He taunted politely. Nana walked inside and Toad followed.

"How come when you run real fast people mistake you for Sonic?" Nana asked.

"You know, I have no clue. I think it's because I wear blue and the fact he always running around the place at high speed. Sheesh, he may be fifteen but he sure doesn't act like it! Then again, neither do we," He answered and Nana nodded with a smile. Then he asked, "So Nana, when did this farting problem of yours begin?" Nana let out a little cute poot and blushed in embarrassment when Toad let out a chuckle.

"Well, you see. I ate some of Captain Falcon's cooking and..." Nana started.

"Oh no...that was a grave mistake," Toad said rubbing his shroom cap shaking his head as they took a seat at a table next to the window. "Nana, I thought everyone in the house agreed that eating Captain Falcon's cooking was a **huge** no-no."

"I know, but he just finished making some salsa and I had chips so I couldn't help myself!" She said. They saw *Mark [Toon Link], Kirby and Popo all playing tug of war with a plate of sugar pie not too far away.

"Let go of that pie!" Mark said pulling with all his might but was tugged back by Popo.

"That last pie is mine!" Popo said crazily.

"I want it! I want it!" Kirby yelled pulling the plate his way.

"NO WAY! I deserve it!" Mark claimed.

"Yeah right sissy guy! I'm getting my mitts on this piece of pie!" Popo said poetically.

"Sissy! I'll show ya sissy!"

"MINE! MINE! MINE!" Kirby screamed. Toad and Nana ignored the three and sat down at a nearby table.

"I will never understand why we hang out with them," Toad commented.

"Meh, you get used to it," Nana said looking towards the entrance door seeing Meta Knight coming in. Meta Knight walked over to the boys to solve their problem so he could have a peaceful lunch.

"Boys, what about splitting the pie into thirds?" Meta Knight suggested.

"How old do you think we are? Five?" Popo asked.

"You're certainly act like five year-olds," Meta Knight muttered under his breath.

"Well, I'm still considered a baby so it's okay for me!" Kirby said.

"You know, maybe Meta Knight is right," Mark said handing him the pie. Popo groaned and crossed his arms as Meta Knight was about to slice when someone tackled him and stole the pie.

"Fools! Do you really think I would let you have the _last_ piece of sugar pie? When you know it is my favorite!" The famous chimp known as Diddy Kong asked.

"Oh come on! You can share!" Mark said.

"I don't want to!" Diddy said, "Bye-bye!" He dashed away with the plate.

Popo exclaimed in Bruce's voice [From Family Guy] "Oh noooo! The pie is missing! Now I've never know how tasty that pie is. We gotta go get it back y'all. I'm pretty sure he's gonna eat that all by himself without giving us one teeny little bite. Cause he's a greedy little chimp yes he is." Kirby grabbed his blue T-shirt.

"You talk like that one more time..." Kirby threatened.

"Forget about that! Let's get him!" Mark yelled making Popo and Kirby chase after Diddy Kong out of the restaurant. Meta Knight, Nana and Toad watched them go.

"So why do you hang out with them again?" Meta Knight asked coming over behind Nana. The Ice Climber girl was about to answer but felt the familiar pressure in her tummy. She tried to hold it in but it was too much for the teenager. She let out a bigger blast of gas that broke the chair she was sitting on, tipped over many tables, blew many utensils and also other customers across the room. Luckily, Meta Knight was able to escape a gassy death by rolling under the table. Toad watched the whole thing seeing it in slow-motion despite only lasting five seconds.

"What...was..._that!_" Meta Knight asked slowly climbing up the table. Nana groaned and slammed her head on the table. She was too embarrassed to explain. Toad got up and rubbed Nana's back to help comfort her.

"She ate Captain Falcon's salsa-" Toad began, but was cut off by an "Uh oh." from Meta Knight. "Yeah, and she's been having these ferocious farts ever since!" Toad said.

"Great! Now I'll never been able go to the Smash Ball tonight!" Nana whined as she pounded the table with her right fist.

"That _is_ tonight." Toad reminded himself.

"Well, I'm not a doctor, but I suggest going to Dr. Mario to see what he can do." Meta Knight informed before covering himself with his cape and disappearing. Toad always wondered how he was able to do that. He turned to Nana.

"Come on Nana. I'm sure Dr. Mario can help."

"Not if my gas kills him."

"Don't be like that. Let's go see him," Toad said and lifted Nana up and holding her bride-style.

"Toad! Don't carry me! What if I fart?" Toad shushed her, and he chuckled at her question.

"Come on now. I'm sure I'll be fine. Now let's go see the doctor," He said as he carried Nana out the Cake Factory. However, they ran to the Smash Hotel so they could meet Mario. When they made it inside Toad was about to knock Mario and Link's door, but Nana bent over to pick up a quarter and let out her third gas blast destroying not only the door but the entire wall of Mario's room. They saw Mario was at a table and was eating his pasta but the fart blew it a far distance. Also Link was in the bathroom area taking a bath.

"No! No! No! No! No! NOOOOO!" Link shouted as he slid and eventually fell off the bathroom floor on the ground shattering the tub. "I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!"

"Welcome to the party pal!" R.O.B said not too far away. Link began shaking his legs.

"Oh wait, there they are," He confirmed.

"Aw..." R.O.B moaned and left. Mario, Toad and Nana stared at him as he sat there naked and wet while Crazy Hand floated by and looked at what happened.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! _Family Guy_ references," Crazy Hand said before he continued on his way; also about two blocks away the pasta landed on Pit and Yoshi.

"Now you have your minions rain pasta down on me! ME KILL PIT!" Yoshi yelled ripping a branch from a nearby tree.

"WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!" Pit screamed dramatically.

Wario walks by, "Starring in a lot of yaoi that's why!"

"Hey! It's not my fault!"

"Yeah it is! It's cause of that gay Halloween costume you wear! Yeah baby!" Wario said magically getting his motorbike and driving off. Meanwhile, Toad just finished explaining to Mario about Nana's problem.

"So all of this is due to Nana's Farting Problem?" Mario asked.

"Yep, that's basically it," Toad answered. Nana put her face in her hands and groaned loudly.

"Nana's Farting Problem...does anyone else have the feeling they've heard this somewhere before?" The red plumber asked rubbing his chin. The two teens shook their head.

"Hmm, must be me. Well, anyways this does seem like a dilemma, but I just may have the fix." Mario explained putting on his doctor suit. His fiddled in a drawer that didn't get destroyed by Nana's gas blast and pulled out a book. He turned it to a page and showed it to the teens.

"I have a remedy that should work but I'm missing two keys ingredients: a coconut and a chili pepper. If you can get me those two fruits then I can make the remedy just before the big dance," Dr. Mario explained as he showed them the pictures.

"Thanks Mario," Toad said leaving with Nana.

"That's Dr. Mario to you!" He said but Toad closed the door making another wall of Mario's crumble. "Teenagers..."

"Okay," Toad began, "now we can get these fruits from Isle Delfino but how do we get there?"

"Easy! We'll just use the transporter." Nana answered.

After a long walk to Master Hand's Mid-Air Stadium where at the matches are scheduled, Toad watched the hallway to make sure no one was coming while Nana entered the 10 digit code on the number pad next to the transporter room's door. They heard a jingle and the steel door slid open. Nana and Toad entered and looked around in awe. Of course they've been here before but each time still looked amazing. It was dim with the only source of light being the ceiling lights and the various colorful flashes from the button on the control panel.

"Nana! You know we aren't allowed in here without first scheduling a match. We could get in huge trouble!" Toad informed the Ice Climber.

"I know, but we aren't having a match. Plus, this is important," She said walking towards the control panel and began pressing a variety of buttons.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" the retainer asked walking behind her.

"Of course I had Crazy Hand give me the manual," Toad looked at her in disbelief.

"Really? I thought his name was Crazy Hand not Idiot Hand. Sometimes I wonder why he's second-in-command."

"Hey, as long it works in my benefits. No complaints here!" she said.

"Toad! Nana! What are you doing?" the two felt their hearts fly out their chest. They turned around to see the PSI blond boy known as Lucas at the doorway armed with a look of confusion. The two let out a loud sigh and Nana resumed pressing buttons.

"Lucas, get out of here! What are doing here anyway?" Toad asked. Lucas walked inside.

"I just finished winning a match against Marth, Meta Knight and Wolf. What's going on in here? What are you two doing?"

"I'll tell you later Lucas," Toad offered, but that wasn't good enough.

"No! I wanna know now!" Lucas ordered stomping his foot for added effect.

"Lucas! Get outta here! This just between me and Toad!" Nana said. Lucas turned around crossing his arms with a 'HMPH!"

"Fine! Maybe I'll go ask Master Hand. I bet he'll tell me."

"NO!" Toad and Nana shouted simultaneously. Toad grabbed Lucas's right arm and pulled him back.

"OW!" Lucas whined, "Quit it! That hurt!"

"Sorry," Toad said apologetically; he forgot how sensitive Lucas is to pain. Nana groaned and turned sharply toward the PSI boy.

"Okay, Lucas! I got a problem and Toad's gonna help me fix it! Okay, now go!"

"What's the problem? I bet I can help!" Lucas said confidently, but Toad began to push him out when they heard another voice

"**HEY!"** They all froze at the sound of the new voice. They turned around and saw the one and only King of the Koopas, King Bowser.

"What are you kids doing here?" He asked stepping inside making sure to close the door.

"UM, UH, WE." The three stammered.

"Oh I see! You guys are trying to sneak in a brawl in without Master Hand knowing! Sweet! I've wanted to do that for a long time, but everyone else were too chicken to join me! Count me in!" He said excitedly.

"No!" Nana said in a shout-whisper, "This is between me and Toad only! You two can go!"

"Oh come on!" Bowser whined, "Don't be a sissy! Just one brawl? I'll even let you have items on! Wait, aren't you supposed to be teamed up with Popo?" He asked Nana.

"Nana has some problem and Toad is helping her fix it," Lucas informed.

"Lucas!" Toad yelled.

"You never said it was a secret!" Lucas shot back.

"Come on Toad! It's ready!" Nana said grabbing Toad and throwing him into the Player 2 transporter while she jumped into the Player 1 transporter.

"Hey! Great! They just left us!" Lucas said sadly sitting down.

"Oh no they didn't!" Bowser said as he walked to the control panel.

"You know how to work that thing?" Lucas asked.

"No, but how hard can it be?" He said punching the control panel right in the middle making a huge hole. Bowser screamed being electrocuted but, somehow that reckless move made Player 3 & Player 4 transporters activate. Bowser flew across the room and crashed into a wall.

"Yay! You did it Bowser!" Lucas said hopping in the Player 3 transporter.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Bowser shouted getting up and dashing into the Player 4 transporter.

In Isle Delfino next to the lighthouse on the beach Nana flew down holding the talons of a condor. She landed perfectly and the condor took off. Next to her a blue winged question block flew down and Toad popped out of it doing a front flip and landing on his feet. Next to him Lucas came out of nowhere riding some paddle thing. He climbed off and waved the creature good-bye. Lastly, fire appeared and Bowser come walking from it then the fire cool down.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!" The climber and retainer said in shock.

"It's all thanks to Bowser!" Lucas said cheerfully.

"Yep, now **let's brawl!**" Bowser said deepening his voice and striking a fighting pose.

"No! I told you that it between me and Toad so you can-" Nana felt a familiar pressure return. "**AUUUUUHGGGG**!" She screamed holding her tummy.

"You want Bowser to **AUUUUUHGGGG**!" Lucas asked scratching his head.

"TOAD! I CAN'T HOLD IT!" Nana said in great pain.

"OKAY! UM! Go behind the light post and do it in the water!" Toad suggested.

"I can't get my sweats wet..." she said.

"Then take them off!"

"NO! Not with Lucas and _Bowser_ here!" Bowser felt offended and replied.

"First of all: I'm not one of those creepy adults who like teen girls. Second, you're not even that attractive!"

"Just go Nana! I'll make sure they don't look," Toad said. Nana nodded and dashed off. Lucas looked at Toad confused.

"Toad, what _was_ all of that? What's wrong with Nana?" Lucas asked concerned.

"Isn't it obvious kid? TOAD GOT NANA PREGNANT!" Bowser shouted for all to hear.

"NO I DID NOT! WE'RE NOT EVEN DATING! _SHUT UP!"_ Toad shouted even louder. Soon, a great boom was heard instantly followed by the ground shaking making the three males fall to the ground.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Lucas screamed hanging on to Toad for dear life. Huge waves were crashing on the shore and trees were falling all around them. After 20 seconds the shaking stopped and the three slowly rose to their feet.

"WHERE'D THAT COME FROM!" Lucas shouted still shaken up and still clinging on Toad.

"I bet it has to do with Nana. Ain't I right Toad?" Bowser asked turning to the retainer who sighed.

"Alright, there's no point in trying to keep it secret any longer. Look, this is a result of...Nana's Farting Problem." Toad admitted.

"Nana's Farting Problem?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, and you can let go of me now!" Toad said impatiently. Lucas blushed and let go of Toad.

"So, that's why the 3rd floor of the Melee Apartment is completely destroyed," Bowser said rubbing his chin.

"Wait the 3rd floor's destroyed?" the retainer asked the koopa.

"Yeah, there's literally nothing left up there but a bad smell..."

"But then what happened to the 4th and 5th floors?"

"What am I an architect! How am I supposed to know!" Lucas pointed upwards.

"There it is!" Lucas shouted. Toad and Bowser looked up seeing the said floors all still in one piece flying right above their heads and out of sight.

"Wow...just...wow," Bowser said.

"Is there anyway to cure this?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, Mario said to get a coconut and a chili pepper. Those fruits are needed to make the remedy."

"Is a chili pepper even a fruit?"

"Of course it's a fruit!" Lucas said chuckling.

"No, fruits are sweet and delicious like an orange or pineapple. Chili peppers are spicy and nasty!" Bowser argued.

"It doesn't matter! Chili peppers are very juicy meaning they are fruits."

"Lucas, you're an idiot!" Bowser said crossing his arms. Toad noticed Nana came back.

"Toad, I don't know how much more I can take. These gas blasts keep getting stronger and it hurts the more I do it," Nana said with tears in her eyes. Toad never saw Nana cry before. So, he did what any real friend would do. He hugged her and let her cry softly on his shoulder while rubbing her back. She was going through hell and as a friend Toad had to help get her out of it as fast as possible.

"Come on, let's get the fruits and get outta of here," Toad whispered in her ear and she nodded with a small smile. Toad removed her tears.

Toad, Nana, Lucas and Bowser bought a coconut but when they came to the chili pepper stand they noticed they were sold out and Nana wasn't too happy.

"SOLD OUT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOLD OUT!" Nana screamed at the unlucky blue pianta holding him in a choke grip.

"I-I-I'm sorry m-m-m-miss but t-t-t-t-they've all been just bought!" He stammered. It seemed any second he would wet himself.

"Who would buy 50 chili peppers all at once?" Toad asked himself. Bowser turned to his left and saw a koopa holding a sack of chili peppers.

"HEY YOU! STOP MINION!" Bowser roared causing all in range to fall to the floor including the koopa. Bowser and the others came over to the koopa. The koopa stood up looking at the group with a weird out expression. The koopa's bigger than Toad, Nana and Lucas but was smaller than Bowser; he has a white shell and white turbo shoes that have designs of blue wings and he was wearing blue gloves.

"Um, hi?" He greeted.

"Excuse me, but can with have a chili pepper? We're prepared to pay you for it," Toad asked.

"Yeah, the world's at stake," Bowser added. Koopa smirked.

"Sure, I'll give you a chili pepper...that is if you can beat me in a race!" He challenged.

"A race? Are you serious? Who are you anyway?" Nana asked.

"Why the great Koopa the Quick of course! I'm one of the fastest creatures in the world! I've only lost to two people that Mario guy a few years ago and some blue hedgehog, but in those races I've lost they were so close only a millisecond separated us!" Koopa the Quick explained.

"Well, I guess we can do a race if it's the only way," Toad said. "Lucas! You're the fastest out of us! You do it!"

"ME! Are you crazy? I can't beat that guy! Why can't you do it? You're fast!" Lucas whined.

"Because you're faster. You know how long it takes me to catch you when I'm chasing you because you wreck something of mine?"

"Well, okay. If you think I can do it...I might as well give it a shot."

"Race is simple first one to race around the island on top of the building and makes it to the Great Pianta Statue first to win!" Koopa the Quick explained and Lucas nodded.

They stood at the Great Pianta Statue ready to start. Bowser was lying on his back while Nana was lying on his belly. The two racers both crouched down and Toad stood between.

"Ready...set...go!" Toad said and Lucas dashed off.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Koopa the Quick shouted stunning everyone. "Toad, you sounded like you were working in an office for five years and got low pay with no one respecting you."

"Huh?"

"You gotta say it with a little more energy! Let's start one more time," The two racers crouched down and Toad stood between.

"Ready...set...go!" Toad said and Lucas dashed off.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Koopa the Quick shouted stunning everyone. "Toad, you did it again! You need-"

"**WILL TWO YOU IDIOTS JUST RUN ALREADY!" **Bowser roared making the two dash off at incredible speeds.

"Nice one," Nana said as she pulled Toad onto his belly.

"Where'd that come from?" Toad asked.

"When you're an evil king with idiot minions you tend to roar a lot," Bowser explained. The race didn't last long since both racers were quite fast, but Toad looked and saw Koopa the Quick was about to make it first.

"Dang it! He's gonna win!" he said but right at that time Nana felt the pressure again.

"WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME!" She screamed. Bowser got an idea and picked up Nana, who shouted and squirmed in protest, and aimed her butt at Koopa the Quick. He pressed her stomach in and she let out the fiercest fart yet! The fart was so strong it blew Koopa the Quick back and he flew into the ocean. The blast also destroyed the jail and our friend Falco took this opportunity to escape along with some bread he stole.

"Personally, I prefer wheat bread!" He said as grabbed 20 loafs of it, hopped into his Arwing and took off. Ten terrifying seconds later the gas stopped. They saw Lucas running around the corner and tap the Great Pianta Statue first.

"Did I win?" he asked.

"Yep! You did it! Great job buddy!" Toad said. Lucas smiled and hugged him. "HEY! Get off Lucas! How come every time I give you a compliment you always have to hug me?"

"Aw come on! I know love my hugs!"

"...Alright, I guess I do," Toad admitted and hugged him back. Bowser rolled his eyes.

"HEY! Boys quit acting so...soyaoi-ish! Here comes Koopa the Quick," Bowser said. Toad and Lucas released as Koopa the Quick walked over completely drenched in water.

"That's cheating," He simply said.

"So? I can't help it that Nana's Farting Problem blew you sky high!" Bowser replied.

"Well, if you think you're getting the chili pepper now then you can forget it!"

"Oh yeah! I have ways to convince you to change your mind!"

"ARGH!" Koopa the Quick screamed pounding the ground. Bowser used the most dreadful torture on Quick and that was sitting on him.

"You gonna give the peppers!" Bowser asked.

"YES! YES! JUST PLEASE GET OFF!" Quick begged. Bowser got off and Quick wearily handed Toad the pepper. "Here you go,"

"Excellent! Now's let get out of here Nana!" He said.

"Um...I set this to a one-stock match so we have to jump off the stage," Nana explained.

"But there is no stage and I'm _not_ gonna try drowning!" Bowser said.

"Maybe if we blast ourselves real high then we could get home!" Lucas said.

"Worth a shot," Toad agreed. Bowser pulled out his Big Bowser Bomb that was shaped like his head and activated it. The four sat next to it and covered their ears preparing for the blast. The blast never came.

"Dumb bomb! It's a dud!" Bowser said irritated; Lucas pointed at the bomb.

"PK FIRE!"

"LUCAS!" The three screamed before being blasted off. Toad flew into the sky screaming and became a star, Nana flew to the right and exploded with a pain-filled shout in a flash of red light, Lucas who stuck to the invisible screen with a grunt then fell. Bowser crashed _through_ the screen and ended up in someone's living room. Bowser got up and looked around seeing two girls and two boys who _were_ playing Super Smash Bros. now just stunned at Bowser's sudden entrance.

"Did I just come out of the TV?" Bowser asked and the kids nodded. Bowser turned to the TV and noticed it was shattered in pieces. Bowser stomped around the house continuously saying 'Dang it!' looking for the exit. When he found it he walked out the door looking for a way back to his world. The children still heard him stomping off the porch still saying 'Dang it!' and then heard a lady scream.

"WHAT! YOU NEVER SAW A BURLY KOOPA KING BEFORE!" Bowser shouted. _"DANG IT!"_

Nana, Toad and Lucas exited the transporters with the ingredients they needed.

"Thanks for the help Lucas!" Toad said giving him a handshake.

"No problem! Now if you excuse me I have to get ready for the dance," Lucas said running off. Nana and Toad dashed to Mario and Link's room. Well, it's more like a floor suspended in the air since all the walls and ceiling are gone. Mario was still there, but he said Link went off to find someone who could repair their room for a low price.

"Ah good! With this I should be able to cure Nana's Farting Problem. Seriously though, doesn't anyone have the feeling they've heard that before?" Mario asked, but Toad and Nana shook their heads. "I'm sure I've heard Nana's Farting Problem before...oh well." Mario jammed the chili pepper into the coconut and handed it to Nana.

"Eat it." Nana stared at it for a second and then bit into fused fruits. She felt the same pressure, she held her stomach.

"TAKE COVER!" Mario shouted dashing out of the room along with Toad. Nana released...a cute little poot.

"Excuse me." She said with her cute blush. Mario and Toad walked back in slowly.

"Ha HA! It worked! Nana's Farting Problem is no more!" Mario said victoriously. "Now we only have 30 minutes to get ready. I have to make sure Peach is good to go because she takes _forever_ to get ready." With that Mario left and Nana and Toad and went back to Toad and Blaze's room. His roommate wasn't there at the moment.

"Well, you're cured!" Toad said cheerfully.

"Yeah, and thanks for being a big help Toad. You really went the extra mile to help me,"

"No problem, you're one of my closest friends Nana. I'll always help you in anyway I can!" He said as he hugged her. She returned the hug. They pulled back and Nana kissed Toad on the cheek. Toad was in shock and had no idea what to do, when Nana pulled back they both were red. They turned even redder when they heard a taunting voice.

"Toad and Nana sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Yoshi sang. They jumped at the sight of Yoshi at the door as he laughed but he didn't laugh long because Toad dashed over and threw Yoshi towards Nana who used her hammer to slam him out of the window hitting him in the nose.

"MY NOOOOSE!" He screamed until he crashed face planted in the ground. Pit saw Yoshi and began laughing at him.

"Serves you right!" Pit said. Yoshi instantly got back up.

"What? You wanna fight! OKAY!" Yoshi said as he picked up the branch from earlier. Pit ran for dear life.

"NO! I SAID RIGHT NOT FIGHT! RIIIIGHT!" He screamed running away from the rampaging dino.

"Um...Nana...what was that all about?" Toad asked.

"Well, Peach does that to Mario, Zelda did that to Link one time. I just thought it was the appropriate thing to do," She replied playing with her fingers while blushing with a small smile.

"Oh, okay...so...are you going to the dance?" Toad asked.

"Um...yeah I think I'll go what about you?"

"Yeah, Lucas would be crushed if I didn't show up," Toad said with a chuckle.

"So, you want me to come and give you company?" Nana asked. Toad smiled and they locked arms.

"That would be nice," They walked off to the dance. Nana's been through hell but thanks to the help of a caring mushroom boy the ferocious farts were finally put to an end. But whatever happened to Bowser?

Luckily, Bowser was able to make it to the Bowser Fan Club Headquarters and the members were eager to help their favorite Koopa King by using a giant cannon.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Bowser asked one of his fangirls.

"OF COURSE! I've designed this myself with my author powers! It'll blast you right back to the Smash World!" she said cheerfully jumping up and down.

"Alright then! Let's blast off!" He shouted bulking his helmet and climbing into the cannon. A fanboy lit the fuse and all the fanboys and fangirls waved good-bye to Bowser cheering as he blasted off through space and time. Bowser screamed as he flew about 200 miles per second and fell right on top of two _very_ unlucky Smashers.

"What was I so worried about? That was a very soft landing! Now I gotta get to that dance!" Bowser said as he dashed towards the Smash Ball.

"**NOOOOSE!"** Yoshi screamed.

"**WHY! WHY!"** Pit cried.

"Wa! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! **HA!**" Wario laughed before he drove off...a random cliff. "WAAAAH!"

_**The End!**_

*I named Toon Link Mark because I don't like the name Toon Link. Plus, Mark is what I named the character in Wind Waker and Spirit Tracks. In my stories Mark will always refer to Toon Link.

**Question of the Story:** When Toad, Nana, Lucas and Bowser were blasted into the sky Bowser somehow ended up in someone's house through their T.V. What would you do if you were one of those kids? Answer in your review.


End file.
